


Влечение

by AOrvat



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Smallville
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз в годы вражды, когда Кларк находил Лекса привлекательным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влечение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598440) by [Bagheera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera/pseuds/Bagheera). 



1.

Это несправедливо. Почему Лекс не может одеваться в спандекс? Это же просто ненормально, ведь рядиться в странные одежды практически традиция среди представителей его цеха. Наверное, спандекс ему не идёт. Особенно если одеться в цвета «ЛексКорп». Пурпурный и зелёный. У него будет вид самого настоящего чудика. Да вот, как у Ридлера к примеру. Однажды Ридлер приставал к Кларку, хотя тот и не уверен, потому как заигрывания оказались частью загадки, что ещё раз доказывает, что не все геи обладают хорошим вкусом. Кларк готов поспорить, Бэтмену вряд ли приходило в голову, что Ридлер – горячая штучка. Ну, скорее всего. Брюс иногда бывает немного странным. Вполне возможно, что дурацкие загадки могли его возбуждать. Кларку не очень хочется об этом знать. Всё, чего ему хочется, чтобы Лекс облачился в глупый, совершенно несексуальный костюм суперзлодея. Только, конечно, не в жуткий наряд клоуна. Но нет, Лекс даже будучи совершенно не в своём уме, в того рода безумии, что порождает смертельные ловушки и злой хохот, избегает спандекса. Преступления против моды единственные не входят в сферу деятельности Лекса. Вместо этого он носит кожу. Чёрную, пошитую со вкусом кожу. Может, на самом деле она тёмно-фиолетовая – пытается убедить себя Кларк. Но, нет. Чёрная. И обтягивающая. И блестящая.  
Кларку приходится посмотреть правде в глаза. Та почти хлещет его по лицу. Задница у Лекса была лучше, чем у Женщины-кошки.  
\- Почему ты не можешь быть суперзлодеем, который просто ворует алмазы? – беспомощно вопрошает Кларк.  
К счастью, в данный момент Лекс совершенно безумен и, вероятно, ничего потом не вспомнит.

2.

\- Лекс, если мы не найдём способ с ними справиться, то через несколько часов умрём. А ты сидишь и читаешь!  
«Чуть меньше Гермионы Грейнджер и чуть больше МакГайвера сейчас было бы как раз кстати», - полагает Кларк.  
Тон Лекса мягок и раздражающе рассудителен.  
\- Эти существа гораздо сильнее тебя, Супермен. На самом деле, они, вероятно, близки к всемогуществу. Даже если мы сбежим из камеры, они найдут нас, когда захотят. И они не глупы. Они поступили точно так, как поступил бы на их месте я.  
\- А именно?  
\- Они вычислили наиболее могущественного из всех живущих на Земле. А затем человека достаточно умного, чтобы это существо победить.  
\- Ты сам себя выдал, Лекс. Ты предложил им свои услуги по моему убийству, помнишь?  
\- А теперь они собираются казнить нас обоих, - продолжает Лекс, как ни в чём не бывало. – Что на самом деле очень интересно, хотя ты, конечно, этого не заметил. Они не хотят нас просто убить. Будет суд. Они огласили преступления, и я знаю, что насчёт моих не солгали. Жаль, они не были столь же конкретны по поводу твоих, список звучал весьма впечатляюще.  
Кларк останавливает его, вскинув руку.  
\- Ты к чему-то ведёшь? Тогда хватит ходить вокруг да около, переходи к сути.  
\- Я и собирался. У них наличествует правовая система, и они ей следуют. Это очень для них важно. Я и раньше замечал подобную тенденцию среди пользующихся магией: они связаны законами, правилами и тому подобным. И именно так мы можем взять над ними верх.  
\- Так… ты пытаешься стать волшебником? За восемь часов?  
Лекс вздыхает.  
\- Помнится когда-то было интервью, где ты заявлял, что обладаешь супер-интеллектом? Этот компьютерный терминал даёт доступ к их юридическим текстам. Я пытаюсь стать адвокатом.  
«Ох», - только и думает Кларк.

3.

\- Каждый раз, когда он раздевался, я вынуждена была сдерживаться, чтобы не закричать. Разделить постель с мутантом ради денег и славы – величайшая ошибка моей жизни, - вслух зачитывает Лоис и снова хихикает.  
Очень спокойно Кларк взял промокашку, что называла себя «Инквизитором», и смял в кулаке. Потребовалось немалое самообладание, чтобы не сжечь её тут же.  
\- Тебе должно быть стыдно, что ты вообще читаешь этот мусор, - делает он выговор Лоис.  
\- Стыдно? – ярится Лоис. – Когда-то я для них писала! Боже, иногда твоя правильность просто убивает, Смолвиль.  
Он уходит, пока не сказал чего-нибудь, о чём станет жалеть. В любом случае, уже поздно и темно. Настало время шпионить за злейшим врагом, притаившись на крыше и изображая из себя Бэтмена. Лексовы жёны и разводы стали почти привычной традицией. Единственное, что поражало Кларка и тогда, и сейчас, это, как Лекса всё ещё могли предавать? Как он позволял себя предавать? Разве не должен кто-то, способный к столь ужасным злодеяниям, как Лекс, быть готов к чему угодно? Но на сей раз его можно было даже понять. После всех покушений и чёрных вдов с суперсилами откровения Синди в «Инквизиторе» виделись невероятно приземлённой подлостью. «За кулисами: мой брак с чудовищем». Увидев заголовок впервые, Кларк поаплодировал про себя храбрости Синди. Наконец, хоть кто-то осмелился вывести Лекса на чистую воду. Но затем Лоис начала читать, и он понял, что именно Синди подразумевала под «чудовищем».  
За кулисами моего развода с мелочной сучкой. Кларк наблюдает за пьющим Лексом через большое окно пентхауса. Всё так знакомо: движения, янтарная жидкость, наклон головы, отблески пламени.  
\- У него голова, как у гротескно огромного младенца. Я не могла заставить себя прикоснуться к ней. И худшее, что он никогда не прятал этого. Другие, по крайней мере, хотя бы задумались, что стоит носить парик или шляпу.  
«Ни в зиму, - думает Кларк, - ни даже в дождь». Он качал головой лексовой упрямой гордости, не позволявшей прятать лысину. И признавал, насколько хорошо Лексу удавалось это подать. Когда Кларк нацеплял на улице свою чудаковатость, она и вполовину не смотрелась так хорошо. У Лекса красивая шея, изящная и обманчиво сильная, если видеть его плечи. А голова симпатичной формой. Как чья-то голова может быть симпатичной формы? Как золотой отсвет огня камина мог выглядеть притягательным на лысине? Синди не могла заставить себя прикоснуться к ней, а вот Кларку приходилось временами прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы сдержаться и не поддаться импульсу. Пару раз, конечно, бывало, случайно, или когда Лекс оказывался ранен. Лексова кожа на ощупь казалась гладкой, тёплой и нежной.  
\- Если смотреть на фотографии, этого не видно, потому что он может позволить себе хорошую одежду и стилистов, и если бы не деньги, дети с криками разбегались бы, завидя Лекса Лютора на улице.  
Прямо сейчас Лекс Лютор был одет в шёлковый халат. Который мало что скрывал – понимает Кларк, заливаясь румянцем. Будучи таким коротким, что полностью не прикрывал даже бёдер, а пояс того и гляди, грозился развязаться. Распахнутый почти до самого низа, тонкий халатик открывает гладкие, упругие черты лексова тела. Нигде ни волоска, бледное, но медового оттенка в отсветах камина. И ни единого шрама, за исключением крошечного на верхней губе. Лекс свободной от бокала рукой тянется к ключицам. Кларк загипнотизирован. Неужто Синди слепа, неужто она не видела этого? Лексова ладонь бродит по груди, поглаживает торс. Это настолько увлекает Кларка, что он едва не упускает из виду смазанное пятно крови на руке Лекса. А увидев, непроизвольно дёргается вперёд, но рана не опасна для жизни.  
Взгляд Кларка следует за каплями крови на мраморном полу ванной и к разбитому зеркалу. Но затем возвращается к Лексу ошеломлённый представшим зрелищем. Лекс, горько смеясь над собой, обхватывает кровоточащей ладонью член. Сдавливает и кружит большим пальцем по головке, размазывая по ней кровь вместо семени.  
\- Я часами чистила зубы после обмена любыми жидкостями с ним. У него вкус не как у человека, а как у чего-то подгнившего.  
Это неправда. Лекс на вкус, как ключевая вода, как страх и хрупкость человеческой жизни, и надежда. А сейчас он, наверное, на вкус, как кровь, скотч и отчаяние, и если его кровь для Кларка яд, то только потому, что Кларк сам не человек, а его появление отравило Лекса. Но это не делает Лекса монстром. И не делает уродом, что бы там Синди ни говорила, и что бы, как опасается Кларк, ни думал сам Лекс.  
Он походит на порнографическую картинку. Затаившийся в темноте, на пустынной крыше Кларк ласкает себя, тяжело дыша в такт с Лексом. Лексов член скользкий и твёрдый в движущейся ладони. Кларк представляет, каким бы он был в его собственной. Как это, обхватить его губами, взять в рот. Лекс трахал бы его рот зло и жадно. Вкус предэякулята на кларковом языке, а затем горячий всплеск, заполняющий рот. Лекс принудил бы его проглотить. Лекс дышал бы прерывисто и тяжело, как сейчас, заставив Кларка вылизать его начисто.  
Кларк на крыше понимает, что испачкал своё нижнее бельё. Пристыженный он закусывает губу. Лекс в своей комнате обмяк, не кончив. Он откинулся в кресле, закрыв глаза, лицо – застывшая хрупкая маска. Кларк не сомневается: Лекс думает о том, как уродлив. Жаль, что Кларк не может сейчас пересечь пропасть между зданиями, опуститься перед Лексом на колени и сделать, что хотелось. Вместо этого он всего лишь летит домой и принимает душ.  
Несколькими месяцами позже, в одно из их противостояний, Лекс на мгновение теряет контроль и называет Супермена монстром, мерзостью, ужасным, отвратительным существом.  
\- Почему никто кроме меня этого не видит? – разочарованно и охрипло кричит Лекс.  
Кларк уступает его ярости.

4.

\- Лекс. Нам надо поговорить.  
Каждый раз, как Супермен пытается командовать Лексом, ничего не выходит. Лекс вытирает лицо полотенцем, мимоходом открывая рифлёные плечи, свою мокрую от пота футболку, обнажившуюся на бёдрах полоску кожи, босые, длинные и стройные, как у модели ноги. Он снова взялся за борьбу: бокс, ножи, боевые искусства, если это несёт насилие, Лекс это выучит, а Супермен только что прервал занятие. Второй мужчина, также в шортах и футболке, лежит на ринге, задыхаясь и подрагивая. Никаких внутренних травм, просто поражение.  
\- Я обычный гражданин, - ровно, даже без отдышки, отвечает Лекс. – У меня нет никаких обязательств перед тобой, Супермен.  
\- У тебя есть обязательства перед твоим городом, - строго указывает Кларк. – Перед твоей страной, гражданин Лютор.  
Лекс криво улыбается. Оглядывает Супермена с ног до головы, смерив взглядом, как если бы имеется хоть один дюйм кларкова, затянутого в спандекс тела, которого он не знает наизусть. Кларк жалеет, что не может завернуться в плащ, лексов взгляд ощупывает. Отмеряет ему цену. И не отпускает ни на секунду, кажется, будто руки Лекса, руки, что могут заставить истекать кровью и в танце порхать по фортепиано, свободно скользят по его бокам, сжимая тазовую косточку, кончиками пальцев лаская пах и оставляя след вдоль внутренней части бедра.  
\- Бейся со мной, - велит Лекс, и на короткое мгновение Кларку кажется, что тот произнёс: «Еб*ся со мной». Но нет, тот имеет в виду маты и ринг. – И тогда поговорим.  
\- Лютор, - одёргивает Кларк, пытаясь поубавить лексовой самоуверенности.  
\- Никаких сил, – акулья улыбка белоснежных зубов. – Притворись ради меня человеком.  
«Ради меня». Сколько раз Кларк просил и требовал: «Ради меня, Лекс»? Качая головой, он помогает побеждённому тренеру выбраться с ринга и снимает плащ.  
\- Мне полагается победить или проиграть?  
\- Покажи, на что способен, - отвечает Лекс, одаряя коротким, ироничным поклоном. Нервничая, Кларк следит, как тот кружит, увёртывается, танцует. Почти игриво. Но в его зверином оскале нет ничего игривого. Их первый контакт проходит ужасно не так: Лекс пытается применить какой-то хитрый бросок из дзюдо, а Кларк стоит застывший неподвижной скалой и реагирует слишком поздно, слишком всполошено. Каким-то образом Лекс с разбитой в кровь верхней губой умудряется приземлиться на маты. Кларк судорожно отшатывается.  
\- Прости, - вырывается у него, и на мгновение кажется, что сейчас Лекс его узнает.  
Но Лекс лишь ухмыляется шире.  
\- Ты жульничаешь, - обвиняет он, переводя дыхание. – Всегда жульничаешь.  
Теперь уже Кларк атакует первым, используя лишь долю силы, как делал то на футбольном поле, в надежде, что сумеет контролировать себя, и ничего плохого не случится. Ухватив Лекса, он бросает его, прижимая к полу. На губах кровь, а во взгляде смерть, Лекс лежит под ним и тяжело дышит. Его запястья в больших ладонях Кларка такие тонкие. Лекс извивается как рыба на крючке, пытаясь обвить талию Кларка ногами и сбросить. Вместо этого они оба застывают, когда кларков стояк неожиданно вжимается в пах Лекса.  
\- Так вот, что тебе хотелось бы со мною сделать, - спустя мгновение тянет Лекс. Выглядя при том совершенно безумным. Вскидывая голову, он шепчет Кларку на ухо. – Я бы мог тебе позволить. Если бы ты отпустил себя. Не притворяясь. – Губы, окровавленные губы, щекочут горячим дыханием ухо. – Как сейчас. Удерживая меня. Причиняя боль.  
Кларк едва ли замечает слабый укол между рёбер, но слышит, как ломается клинок ножа.  
– Ты труп, - холодно замечает Лекс. – В настоящем бою мой нож был бы из криптонита.

5.

Когда Кларку было пятнадцать-шестнадцать и влечение к кому угодно представлялось немалой проблемой, думать, что Лекс привлекателен, казалось неправильным, потому что Лекс парень. Немногим позднее, но не так уж и сильно позднее, он полагал это неправильным, потому как Лекс был Лексом, и в любом случае, это виделось небезопасным. Теперь же Кларк пребывает в уверенности, что желать Лекса неправильно, потому что Лекс злодей. Совершает зло. Тут Кларк не уверен, а есть ли разница в том, чтобы быть злодеем и делать зло. Определённо существует разница между тем, чтобы испытывать влечение к Лексу, и тем, чтобы предпринять что-либо по этому поводу. И он верит в эту разницу, эту тонкую грань, не отступая. Надеясь, что покуда держит себя в руках, большее значение имеют его поступки, а не суть.  
За исключением всех тех случаев, когда это не помогает. Ему никогда не удавалось перестать быть инопланетянином, просто не используя свои силы. Никогда не удавалось лишиться этих сил, отрицая их. Становясь Суперменом, он никогда не переставал быть Кларком Кентом и никогда не переставал быть Кал-Элом, как бы сильно при этом ни любил своих человеческих родителей.  
Кто он, так это всё же тот, кто не может перестать смотреть – его сердце прыгает более легко, более свободно, чем должно, когда Лекс творит зло. Собственное лексово бешеное сердцебиение – сумасшедший, гипнотизирующий саундтрек к представлению, которое смотрит Кларк. Ложь за ложью срывается с уст Лекса, разлетаясь по ветру, и, конечно же, ложь на этот раз должна развеяться без следа, но, когда он почти убеждён, что никто ей не поверит, она падает на благодатную почву.  
Очередная катастрофа, Метрополис пылает и рушится, содрогаясь от толчков землетрясения, помощи ждать неоткуда, никто и ничем не управляет. Все, кто мог бы встать во главе, смотрят друг на друга голодным волком и со страхом во взгляде. Лекс тоже такой, сильнее десятерых, более голодный, чем мир может прокормить. И он берёт управление на себя без единого доллара или даже вооружённого человека у него за спиной. Всё, что у него есть, это костюм. Остальные должно быть считают этот костюм созданным на заказ, но Кларк видел Лекса в пошитой портными одежде, запечатлел в предательски точной памяти её материал и покрой, и это всего лишь бледная имитация. Этот костюм украден или одолжен. И для Лекса, наверное, всё равно, что тряпка. Но тот никак этого не показывает. Прямо сейчас тряпка – его корона и скипетр.  
\- Разве вы не в тюрьме? – спрашивает кто-то, получая в ответ мягкий взгляд Лекса. Тюрьма и президентство, роскошные дворцы и отвратительные трущобы, Лекс побывал везде. Он был богатым и без гроша в кармане, могущественным и ничтожным, безнадёжно влюблённым и ненавидящим, испуганным и смущённым. И всё же, в нём пылал огонь горна, а не тлеющее пепелище. Внутренний стержень его оставался несломленным.  
\- Разве похоже, что я был в тюрьме? - Разве похоже, что кто-то может бросить меня в тюрьму? Люди рассмеялись, и Лекс преломил ход событий.  
Лекс управляет людьми при помощи обещаний, которых не может сдержать, угроз, которых не может исполнить, средств, которых у него нет, союзников, которых никогда не знал. Ложь наслаивается на ложь и становится правдой. Реальность настоящего такова, что Лекс – измождённый человек, который исхудал и поплохел после недавних неудач. Навсегда оставшийся бледным и болезненным ребёнок. Лысый, и из-за этого отчего-то кажущийся уязвимым. Лишившийся семьи, состояния и славы. Реальность происходящего такова, что Лекс хочет, Лекс верит, Лекс оборачивает ложь в правду, свинец в золото, рубище в шелка, поражения в уроки, а уроки в победы. Лекс спасает город ради спасения собственной шкуры.  
Это, как и всё, к чему прикасается Лекс, пойдёт прахом. Рассыплется карточным домиком, ложь ляжет, как костяшки домино. Ледяные скалы из космоса, вспыхивающие в верхних слоях атмосферы, как раз перед тем, как взорваться и сгореть. Кларк не имеет права считать метеориты красивыми, потому как все они дело его рук.  
Но он всё равно выходит из тени, прекращая наблюдать. Лекс координирует оказание помощи при бедствии, которого даже не существовало до его появления. Его взгляд вспыхивает, стоит ему увидеть Супермена, но он не произносит ни слова. Между ними повисает напряжение. Попытайся Супермен перебрать командование, и остальные люди пойду за Суперменом.  
Когда Кларк, наконец, заговаривает, у него стойкое ощущение, как будто следует преклонить колени. Принося клятву верности королю падающей звезды.


End file.
